warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallstar's Revenge/Chapter 42
Chapter description :Talltail steps forward, guarding Barkface. He explains to the RiverClan patrol that they must speak with Brambleberry. He recognizes Rippleclaw, Ottersplash, and Owlfur, and Rippleclaw steps forward. The silver-and-black tabby asks if Heatherstar sent them. Barkface confirms this, and repeats what his companion said. Ottersplash curls her lip and tells them to get back in the water if she were in their position. Owlfur adds if they don't, they'll be shredded. WindClan's medicine cat hisses this is no time for fighting because a kit is near death. Ottersplash and Rippleclaw are startled by this, and Owlfur questions why a warrior is here. Talltail replies he's here to protect Barkface, because they are on enemy territory. The brown-and-white tom's eyes gleam, and he asks if they admit they're on enemy territory. The black-and-white tom retorts that they didn't swim without noticing, as not all warriors are half fish. His companion scolds him for being rude, and Talltail immediately apologizes after remembering how Jake had treated the old she-cat with respect. :Piketooth slides out from the reeds and tells the RiverClan cats to let WindClan see Brambleberry. His eye catches the WindClan warrior's, and Talltail wonders if the RiverClan tom knows about the catch on their territory. Barkface agrees for them to leave if the medicine cat says no. Rippleclaw declares Hailstar will have the final decision, and they lead Barkface and Talltail through RiverClan territory to the camp. As the WindClan toms enter, they see the river on one side, with dens on the other. The black-and-white tom whispers to his friend that the dens look more like nests than actual dens, and the WindClan medicine cat replies these dens were made to float in case of flood. The warrior is surprised that RiverClan thought of this, and wonders if they are as smart as WindClan. :Rippleclaw tells the WindClan cats to wait here, then ducks into one of the dens. All around, cats are staring at the newcomers. A russet tom-kit chirps for his mother to look, and she asks what. He replies there are intruders, and hisses at the two toms. Ottersplash explains the two need help, and Rainflower questions why they should give it to WindClan. Owlfur responds and tells the gray queen they have a sick kit. Rippleclaw reappears with the RiverClan leader, who anxiously says they have a sick kit. Barkface explains their herbs aren't strong enough, but sweet-sedge is strong through leaf-bare. Brambleberry pokes her head out, and asks what's going on. Inside, a weak cat cries her name, and the WindClan medicine cat notes that RiverClan has a sick kit of their own. Brambleberry replies that is Stormkit, who fell. Barkface offers to help, but the black-and-white she-cat says there is nothing more to do. She asks why they have come. :The brown tom replies Hopkit, has an infected paw, and the infection's spreading. Cutting him off, she knows they need sweet-sedge. Barkface brightens, asking to take some, and Brambleberry asks Hailstar if WindClan can. He agrees, and the two medicine cats disappear into the den. Meanwhile, Talltail surveys the camp around him. The dappled gray deputy, Shellheart, watches him through narrowed eyes. Nightsky pads up to Piketooth and whispers into his ear, then nods at the black-and-white tom. He knew he was right to let them cross the border, and now they are returning the favor. :Hailstar comments that WindClan has never asked another Clan for help before, and Talltail retorts because WindClan has never needed help. Owlfur growls that now they do, because of leaf-bare. The black-and-white tom's hackles rise, and wonders if the RiverClan tom is goading him. He remembers Jake's words, asking if he will start a fight. He smooths his fur and thanks the RiverClan leader for their Clan's hospitality. He responds no Clan would let a kit die, regardless of background. Barkface pads out of the medicine den with a root in his mouth, while Brambleberry tells him Hopkit must swallow the sap. The gray leader tells the two toms Ottersplash and Rippleclaw will guide them across the river. Talltail replies they managed to get here alone, but Hailstar says the river is dangerous when rain has swelled it. :Rippleclaw and Ottersplash lead the two toms to the river that separates the WindClan and RiverClan border. After Rippleclaw guides Barkface across, Talltail tells the she-cat he doesn't need help. She coldly asks him if he would let her run through a rabbit tunnel by herself, and the black-and-white tom wonders if they know about the tunnels, then decides they don't. He braces himself and steps into the icy cold water, and begins to swim forward clumsily, while the RiverClan she-cat glides gracefully. An eddy pulls Talltail down and he begins to panic, thinking the river is swallowing him and Ottersplash. Suddenly, something pushes against his belly until the WindClan warrior regains his balance. The ginger-and-white she-cat murmurs Hailstar told them about the currents, and swims with him until he reaches the other side. As they climb out, Talltail mutters his thanks, and the RiverClan she-cat says she never thought a WindClan cat could even swim. :Rippleclaw nods to the path along the gorge, and tells them he'll watch them so they don't slip, and the black-and-white warrior realizes the tom just wants to see them cross the border. He doesn't understand why an invisible line is so important to the Clans. As the two toms reach the top of the gorge, Barkface orders Talltail to run to Hawkheart, because the moor-runner is faster. The black-and-white tom takes off, grabbing the root in his jaws and pelting towards the medicine den. Hawkheart pokes his head out and takes the sweet-sedge from Talltail as Meadowslip and Hickorynose pad up next to him. Hickorynose glances at Talltail's wet pelt and asks if the warrior swam across; the WindClan tom replies it was the only way across. Hopkit's father dips his head and thanks Talltail, saying his bravery may save Hopkit's life. :Talltail and some other warriors are hunting, and Dawnstripe announces she smells grouse. Aspenfall agrees that it's grouse, and Plumclaw suggests it be used to feed the elders. As he watches them, Talltail is surprised the tunnelers are fitting into the role of moor-runner pretty well. Their underground job gave them strength and agility, which can be used for hunting on the moor. Dawnstripe heads for the grass, commenting that Hopkit might be well enough to eat. Since the black tom was fed the sweet-sedge, he was rarely conscious. He wasn't healed overnight, but the herb eased the infection and helped Hopkit fight it. Barkface also reported that the swelling in his paw was going down. Talltail's former mentor jerks him from his thoughts and asks if he's coming. The tom says he'll hunt alone; go on without him. The golden she-cat narrows her eyes before joining the others. :Talltail wonders why they should waste four cats on one catch as he stalks through the grass. The ShadowClan scent still reeks from the brambles, but as he follows rabbit scent to the Thunderpath, the rabbit scent grows stronger. His mouth waters, as he's never hunted rabbits here before. Rabbits don't stray far from their burrows, and halfway to the Thunderpath he stops, uneasy. The black-and-white tom tastes the scent here. There isn't one, but multiple rabbits near here. Wondering if they dug new burrows here, he scans the slope for burrows, but it's smooth. Trying to block out the noise of the Thunderpath, he concentrated on the rabbit smell. Suddenly Talltail realizes it's tinged with blood, meaning this isn't live prey, but rather fresh-kill. :Padding farther down the slope, he knows from Twolegplace that they aren't dangerous as long as you stay clear of their path. As he draws closer, the stench grows stronger. He searches the black stone of the Thunderpath, yet finds nothing. The WindClan tom nears the tunnel that connects WindClan and ShadowClan. WindClan rarely patrols this, and though Dawnstripe showed him this as an apprentice, nobody really bothers with this place. There is little to hunt and ShadowClan's border is on the other side of the Thunderpath. He pulls on because of curiosity, and the blood grows stronger and stronger. As he steps into the tunnel, blood brushes past him on the stalks blocking the entrance, and there is more blood mixed with muddy water. Talltail is shocked, wondering how many rabbits have killed and dragged down here. He can smell something else; there is fresh ShadowClan scent in the air. :The tom pelts out the tunnel, up the slope, and into the heather, calling Dawnstripe's name. As he speaks, a grouse flies out of the grass, and the stems scratch him as he shoulders his way through. Dawnstripe blocks him, and asks what he's doing. Talltail replies that ShadowClan has been stealing prey, though the golden she-cat is doubtful. The black-and-white warrior replies there is blood and scent everywhere, just as Plumclaw angrily rushes out, growling that he scared away the grouse. Aspenfall barges in beside her, saying he was about to attack. Talltail tells them ShadowClan has been using the tunnel underneath the Thunderpath to steal prey, and they should warn Heatherstar. He orders Aspenfall to bring warriors to remark the scent border. :As the gray-and-white tom leaves, Talltail invites the two she-cats to inspect the tunnel. He leads them down the slope, muttering they can ignore the monsters as they'll stick to their path. They pad to the tunnel, and the tom pushes back the grass so Dawnstripe and Plumclaw can see the blood. The gold warrior sniffs the air and pulls away, growling that it stinks of ShadowClan. Plumclaw sniffs and wonders how long the Clan has been doing this, and Dawnstripe snarls for quite a while. Talltail suggests a patrol should be kept here day and night so ShadowClan can be taught a lesson that WindClan doesn't give up prey easily. His former mentor asks wasn't he the one that gave prey to RiverClan. He bristles and retorts it was the other Clan to begin with, and they took it with his permission. They didn't steal it while they weren't looking, and there's a difference between a starving and a thieving Clan. :Plumclaw is about to make an angry statement until Talltail cuts her off. He can hear pawsteps inside the tunnel, echoing against the walls. A group of ShadowClan warriors leap out, poised to attack, and Talltail unsheathes his claws, declaring an invasion. Characters Major }} Minor *Rippleclaw *Ottersplash *Owlfur *Piketooth *Rainflower *Oakkit *Hailstar *Brambleberry *Stormkit *Shellheart *Hawkheart *Meadowslip *Hickorynose *Dawnstripe *Aspenfall *Plumclaw *Unnamed ShadowClan warriors }} Mentioned *Hopkit *Jay *Jake }} Notes and references Category:Super Edition arc Category:Tallstar's Revenge Category:Chapter subpages